1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handlebar mounting device, more particularly to an adjustable handlebar mounting device that permits adjustment of the height and distance of a handlebar relative to a seat on a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional bicycle 10 with an adjustable handlebar mounting device for mounting a handlebar 12 on a bicycle frame 11. The handlebar mounting device includes a bottom link member 14 to be installed on top of a head tube 111 of the bicycle frame 11, front and rear link members 15, 16 connected pivotally to the bottom link member 14, and a top link member 17 connected pivotally to the rear link member 16 and fastened to the front link member 15.
The front link member 15 includes an outer tube 151 having a lower section connected to the bottom link member 14, and an inner tube 152 slidably extending into the outer tube 151 and having a top end connected to the handlebar 12.
The top link member 17 is mounted slidably on the outer tube 151, and has a pivot block 171 coupled to the rear link member 16.
A quick release fastener 13 is mounted between the top link member 17 and the inner tube 152, and is operable so as to position the top link member 17 relative to the outer tube 151. Accordingly, the front and rear link members 15, 16 can be positioned to retain the handlebar 12 at a desired height and distance relative to a seat 110 on the bicycle frame 11. On the other hand, when the fastener 13 is operated to release the top link member 17, the top link member 17 can be slid along the outer tube 151 for adjusting the height of the handlebar 12, and the front and rear link members 15, 16 can be pivoted relative to the bottom link member 14 so as to adjust the distance of the handlebar 12 from the seat 110. Therefore, a comfortable grasping position of the handlebar 12 can be achieved in this manner.
However, it is noted that the aforesaid adjustable handlebar mounting device includes too many components, which results in a rather complicated assembly process.